


Reunion

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Smut, Workplace Sex, fluff & smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan returns from his trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

You can’t contain your excitement. After a week of being away, Ryan is finally coming home. You hadn’t really been able to talk much to him since your phone call the other night, but that was because you both were so busy. You made sure to clear your schedule for the evening though. There was no way you were going to miss his homecoming.

You have a special dinner planned and have even picked out an outfit to wear. One that you didn’t care about and came off easily. You have a feeling he won’t want to waste to much time undressing you. You don’t know what time he will be getting in, but he told you it would be late.

Right now you’re at work, wrapping up a story for the Know. It’s your last one of the day and when the camera cuts, and you’re clear of the stage, you anxiously glance at your phone. No messages yet. He said he would text you when he’s getting on the plane.

“Someone is excited,” Ashley says when you get back to your desk.

“Damn right I am,” you say, grinning. “Haven’t seen him in like, a week. I don’t like it.”

“Awww,” Ashley says mockingly. “Someone misses their boyfriend.”

You laugh. “Is that so bad?”

She gives you a genuine smile. “Not at all,” she says. “I’m happy for you guys.”

You thank her and the both of you begin talking about the story you just wrapped. You have a couple of emails you need to respond to before you leave. It is around 7pm and mostly everyone has gone home, say for the crew on the Know and some of the writers. Ashley eventually steps away to go take care of something else, and you’re left alone to finish your work.

As you’re hitting send on your last email, you hear footsteps behind you. You spin around in your chair and can’t help but shriek in surprise.

You were not expecting to see Ryan walking towards you.

“You’re home!” you shout and bolt from your chair. You run across the room to him. He drops his bag and scoops you into his arms. You wrap your legs around his waist in the tightest hug you’ve ever given anyone. He hugs you back just as tightly, laughing at your reaction.

“Wow, you really did miss me,” he says.

You pull back slightly so you can look at his face. He looks tired and there are bags under his eyes. But he’s never looked as good to you as he does now. You lean in and kiss him. He responds instantly and holds you close. His mouth is hard against yours, but his lips are so soft. You’re not quite sure how that’s possible but you are not complaining.

When he pulls away you smile again. “What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t getting in until later.”

“I booked my flight before the others did so I had an earlier one,” he explains. He gives you another kiss, except this time his tongue slips into your mouth. You swallow it hungrily, sparks shooting through your body at an alarming rate.

“Let’s go home,” you say breathlessly as you pull away.

He sets you back on your feet and scoops his bag off the floor. He slings his arm around your shoulders and pulls you to his side as you both walk out the building. The parking lot is mostly empty and it’s starting to get dark. You open the trunk of your car so he can throw his bag in.

As you close the trunk you notice he’s climbing into the backseat. “What are you doing?”

He gives you a mischievous smirk before he seizes your arm and pulls you into the car with him. You think of protesting but then his hands are under your shirt and you close the door behind you. There’s barely any room, but you really don’t want any space between the two of you. Opposite actually. You want as little space as possible. You straddle his waist and go in for another kiss.

His hands push your shirt and bra up before his mouth moves to your breasts.

Your body is so tightly wound from this past week you can’t help but gasp. You know you don’t have much time. The parking lot is not completely empty and whoever is in the building will be leaving soon. So you both have to be quick about this.

You reach down and quickly undo the button of his jeans. He works on your shorts, which you’re able to toss to the side after some tricky maneuvering. His mouth is back on yours as his hands slide into your underwear. He groans as you reach into his jeans to wrap your fingers around his hard length.

“So much better in person,” he says, his head falling back to rest against the window.

You place several open mouthed kisses to his neck as you remove him from his jeans and begin stroking him. “Yet again, just couldn’t wait until we got home.”

“Oh you’re still going to get it when we get home,” he says in that low voice of his. His fingers gently tease your wet folds and you moan into his neck. “I’m going to take you so many times this weekend. But I need you right now. Right this second.”

You let his cock slip through your fingers when you pull away. He adjusts to a better position. Once he’s comfortable, he pulls you against him. “Come here.”

You lift your hips and move your underwear out of the way. When he’s finally sliding into you, you both groan loudly. He doesn’t start moving right away. You both sit there for a moment, your foreheads pressed together. After so many days apart, it’s overwhelming. He leans in to kiss you and when your lips meet you grind down against him.

He groans into your kiss and slides his hands onto your hips. You let him set the pace this time. He doesn’t lift you up much before he brings you right back down so he’s fully sheathed inside of you. He repeats the action again and again…

One of your hands is pressed against the window for leverage and the other slips behind his head. You don’t want him pulling away from this kiss. After days of not being able to do this, you don’t want it to end. Not for a long time. He thrusts deeply into you and you take his bottom lip briefly between your teeth. It feels like you’re moving that way forever, but you know it’s only a few minutes. You don’t know about him, but you know you’re not going to last long.

His thrusts are quick and deliberate. He’s hitting your spot every time he drags you back down onto his lap. You can barely breath, but you don’t want to stop kissing him. He seems to have the same thought because he’s not pulling away either. One of his hands moves from your hip and slides under your underwear. His thumb gently moves across your swollen clit and that’s when you break the kiss. You pull away and gasp, partly for air and partly because you’re so sensitive.

He’s breathless as well as he chuckles. “Definitely...missed seeing you like this…”

You can barely pay attention to his words however because he’s moving his thumb in a circle and you’re finding it very hard to focus on anything other than his cock and hand. When you’re able to drag your eyes open, his deep blue ones are staring right at you. His mouth is parted slightly and his breath is starting to come out in pants. His hair is messy from your hand and his cheeks are starting to turn pink.

You open your mouth to speak, “I lo-” He gives you a firmer rub and you gasp. His mouth attacks yours in a bruising kiss and he swallows the words you almost blurted out loud. Your orgasm is approaching fast. “I’m close…”

“Good.”

It only takes a couple more pumps of his hips before you’re coming hard with a loud moan. He’s right behind you, not stopping his hips until he’s spilled all that he has into your shaking body. You collapse against his chest, trying to catch your breath.

You are both silent, but for you it’s not the normal silence. There’s some sort of tension in the air. You know that he heard you. Heard what you almost said. It’s making you nervous and you’re not even going to pretend like you don’t know why. Love is a big word. One you personally don’t throw around lightly. You almost said it first and saying it while having sex is your car isn’t exactly how you pictured it happening.

Because yes, you have pictured telling him you love him. It wasn’t that surprising. You had loved him as a friend for so long. It was only natural you’d fall for him hard and fast. That was the nature of your relationship. 

You bite your lip, and when he doesn’t say anything after a while, you pull back slightly to peer up at him. Of course he’s already staring at you. You wonder if his eyes are ever off you when you’re alone together.

“We should get going,” you say, trying to untangle yourself from him.

He pulls you closer, trapping you against his strong chest as he circles his arms around you. His mouth is gentle and you realize he’s kissing you tenderly. As if he’s afraid you’re going to break.

It throws you off a little. You take a second before you kiss him back, your hand coming to rest on his cheek. This time when you pull away, he lets you. You locate your shorts and start putting yourself together. After a second, he tucks himself back into his pants and straightens himself up. 

You clear your throat a little. “Let’s go home.”

You wish his eyes weren’t so piercing. You can feel them as you open the car door and climb out. He gets out on the other side. You’re looking down as you make your way to the driver’s side door so you don’t see him coming up behind you. You feel him grab your wrist and you spin around to face him. He cups your face in his hands and kisses you hungrily, just like he did the first time he was in your room. The first time he showed you he wanted you. The first time you felt those butterflies in your stomach explode into fireworks.

When you pull away, his eyes are wide. “Say it.”

“What do you-?”

He shakes his head firmly. “No,” he cuts you off. “Don’t be that way. You know exactly what I want you to say. Say what you were going to say in the car.”

You bite your lip. “I…” You can’t say it.

He closes his eyes briefly and presses a soft kiss to your forehead when you don’t continue. “Please say it.” His soft plea almost breaks your heart. His hands are still cupping your face and you bring one of your hands up to touch one of his.  

“Only if you say it back.” That’s really what’s stopping you. You’re not going to say it unless you know he will say it. You’re not going to put yourself out there without knowing if he will to. You’re not going to tell him you love him unless you know he loves you back.

You feel him smile before he pulls away to peer down at you. “So demanding.”

You give him a small smile and a shrug. What else would he expect from you? When neither of you move or say anything, he raises his eyebrow and gives you a look. He’s waiting.

You roll your eyes lovingly. “I love you.” You mumble.

“What was that?” He can be such an ass sometimes…

This time you say it louder. “I love you.”

The smile that spreads across his face is one you’ve never seen before. His whole face looks like it’s glowing and he leans in to give you a small kiss. “I love you too,” he says when he pulls away.

You smile back.

There’s suddenly a small round of applause and you both jerk away from each other to see Miles, Kerry, Meg and Ashley standing a few feet away.

“Awwwwwwwww,” Miles coos.

“That was so sweet!” Meg gushes, the biggest grin on her face.

“You guys are just so cute,” Kerry says mockingly.

“And we were all here to witness it,” Ashley threw in.

You put your face in your hand to block your blushing. You’re so embarrassed. Ryan doesn’t seem embarrassed. He laughs and pulls you into a hug. A thought hits you.

“Wait,” you say pushing away from him. “How long have you guys been there?”

“Not very long,” Meg says.

You don’t like how Miles and Kerry are smirking. “We’ve been out here longer than they have,” Kerry says. “Miles came out before me though.”

You glare at Miles. “What did you see?”

“Nothing,” Miles says. “But, it’s mostly because your windows are tinted slightly. One question though, are you always that loud? Or is Ryan just really that good?”

When he sees the murderous look in your eyes he takes off running. You are right behind him.


End file.
